harry_potter_mischieffandomcom-20200215-history
Tristan O'Callaghan
Tristian O'Callaghan (August 24,2005- Present) is a Pure-blood Wizard born to Coilin and Fiona O'Callaghan. From 2016-2023 he attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he was sorted into Gryffindor house. During his Hogwarts years he meets and befriends the Gremlin Club one night during his bartender shift. During his sixth year at Hogwarts he became the boyfriend to Lucy Weasley. Sometime after Hogwarts he becomes the father to their child and later on husband to Lucy. Biography Early Life Tristian was born and raised in Dublin,Ireland. His father's family owns the O'Callaghan Pub , where Tristian used to spent most of his childhood and later on teen years working. At the young age of 6 years old,his mother left him and his father.She said that she could not handle the stress of the business going up and down and wanted her husband to sell the dam thing and get a real job. Colin refused to sell the family business and in return lost his wife instead. Tristian parents are still legally married as they never got a divorce. Hogwarts Years Year 1 During the first year sorting cermony Tristian is sorted in to Hufflepuff house which is known for loyalty. Most would say that Tristian is loyal to his father as he never left the pub. Year 2 During Tristian's second year he befriends Timothy Jordan during dualing club practice. Year 3 Instead of visiting the Hogsmead village this year like his peers,Tristian goes to work at his fathers pub.His dad needs free help sometimes ,when the business is slow. Year 4 Tristian and fellow classmate Naomi Black meet for the first time when the accidently run in to each other on the way to class. Tristian and Naomi form a friendship during the year.Through his friendship with Naomi,Tristian meets Hadliegh Minsky and Lucy Weasly. Also during this time Tristian and the Gremlin club began to hang out at his dad's pub where the boys get free drinks. Year 5 Year 6 Year 7 After Hogwarts After graduating from Hogwarts Tristian contiues to work at his family pub. Zach chose to purse a job in the Magicial Law Enforcement Office. Zach studies law and eventually works in the Law Library researching for cases. Zach remains in a relationship with Kayden Elliot and the couple concieves their only daughter Daisy Zabini during a study break while the couple was attending law school at the age of 19 years old. Kayden who always vied her seld as a career woman chose to avoid Zach for the first few months. Zach was furous with her for keeping their pregnancy a secret for three months. Over time the couple did make up and the pair struggled with being young parents while in law school. Zach proposed marriage to Kayden which she declined saying that she did not want him to feel obligated to make things right unlike his father.She told him to ask again in a few years. Kayden and Zach both graduated from Law School 2 years later with their one year old daughter in the audiance of the graduation. Kayden refused to marry Zach for the first few years of their daughters life and accepted his second marriage proposal at the age of 24 years old at their daughters 4th birthday party. The couple was married at the court house where they both practice Law. Kayden chose to keep her last name in and out of the court room as she is a Lawyer . This often annoys Zach as he feels that they should share the same last name due to them beginning married. Kayden often disagrees stating that due to them both being Lawyers and sometimes working together ,she does not want the other Lawyers to think that he shows her favortisim. Kayden goes on to hyphenate their last names so that she is legally a Zabini ,but will be called Ms. Elliot in the court room. Physical Appearance Tristian O'Callaghan has forest green eyes and dirty blonde hair which is often spiked up with gel. He is described as being extremly handsome with an athletic type built and a brooding mysterious auror around him. He has a rose tattoo on his left shoulder, the origins of the rose are unknown at this time. Personality and Traits Tristian is often describes as a lonier in the beganning as he does not have to time to socialize with his peers.Over time the Gremlin clubs realizes that Tristian is pretty laid back guy who is a great listener. Even though Tristian is laid back, he is not afraid to stand up for what he believes in and can some times be viewed as stubborn. Relationships Family Coilin O'Callaghan Fiona O'Callaghan is the mother to Tristian O'Callagahan and the wife to Colin O'Callaghan. Fiona abandon her family when Tristian was a young child as she could not handle the pub life. Percy Weasley (In-law) Percy Weasley is the father to Tristian's girlfriend and later on wife Lucy Weasley. Percy and Tristian do not get along,as Percy feels that Tristian has no ambitious in life and will only drag Lucy done. During Tristian's 7th year Percy made a visit to the O'Callaghan pub to persuade Tristian to end things with Lucy by helping him pay off his family debt. Tristian was offended by this gestures and asked Mr. Weasley to leave the pub and never come back. Percy views Tristian as a slacker compared to his eldest daughter Molly's fiancee Dean Tomenko . Afte the events of Dean being outcasted as an Evil Dark Lord, Percy still hated Tristian. Percy and Tristian never see eye to eye causing a falling out between Percy and his daugther Lucy. Percy and his grandson Dillon have minimim interaction as Percy is to prideful to apologize for his miss judgement against Tristian. Romance Friends Magical Abilities and Skills jnjnjnjnjn Qoutes Percy comes looking for Tristian at the pub Percy: "Look kid you seem nice and all but I need you stay away from both my daughters.Especially Lucy and I heard your old man is having some financial torubles so I will pay you to stay away from her." Tristian: " Get out of my pub,your business is not welcomed here!" Percy: " Lucy is a special girl and she deserves better than a bar tender ,who is going to have no life ambitions other than running a pub one day. So do us both a favor and end this now before either one of you gets hurt." Tristian: " I said get out, you don't know anything about Lucy and her ambitionsns or anything about my ambitions.Don't ever come here again Mr. Weasley." ---- Percy: " Mr, O'Callaghan this is a nice place you have here and I'm sure it has been in your family from years." Coilin:"This is a family owned pub,been in the family for many generations and one day it will belong to my son." Percy : " Speaking of your son and the pub, I want to help you both out and ensure this pub stays in your family. I will invest some money in the pub to help out with rent if you can convice your son to stay away from my daughters, especially Lucy." Colion: "Than—" Tristian:" You have got to be kidding me, I already told you we don't need your money and to never come here again." Gallery tumblr_ncgui0rLy11sv2wmxo1_500-1.png|Tristan and Naomi at a school dance! tumblr_n36ma1LRp11si6y4zo1_500.jpg|Chillin! tumblr_nk8o1pQYBH1sb3q5go1_540.jpg|Tristan and Syd tumblr_nkneq7K5PL1tm3jmyo1_500.jpg|Tristan and Hadley tumblr_n3l1w7u3Fh1s9b1oio3_400.jpg Unknown-photoshoot-2-2011-theo-james-35287803-870-1198.jpg Theojames-portrait.jpg theo-james-shirtless-abs.jpg Zach and Hadleigh.jpg Young Zach.jpg|4th year tumblr_mq5r6iRfqt1rwor04o1_500.png|Tristan and Amy theo-james-and-shailene-woodley-750x490.jpg|After Hogwarts Tumblr nsgf0vGOOq1u06y7eo1 500.jpg _c13d085a_5305_d3b0_451a_b4d1fe705394.jpg 47f532dc88cfef91a9b4d08aae22895d.jpg normal_DivergentPortraitSession3.jpg theo-james.jpg theo-james4.jpg TheoJamesBelloOuttakes11.jpg~original.jpeg tumblr_inline_nszdwwxdjT1rrrkde_500.gif tumblr_n3kd26nI3G1s8zlxxo1_500.png tumblr_nc1y9pGlhU1tve4edo3_400.gif Vanity-Fair-2014-photoshoot-theo-james-36676312-518-700.jpg Zac.jpg Image.jpg C13d085a_5305_d3b0_451a_b4d1fe705394.jpg O'Callaghan Category:O'Callaghan Family Category:Pure-Blood O'Callaghan Tristian Tristian